


Should Have Known Better

by liwellen



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liwellen/pseuds/liwellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t worry,” he heard Ronan say, “I’ll be very, very quiet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Known Better

Adam stumbled into Monmouth’s kitchen-bathroom-laundry in the morning, still blinking sleep out of his eyes. The last thing he expected to see was Gansey at the table, tiredly nursing a cup of coffee. Almost immediately, the air between them turned stiflingly awkward, and Adam fervently wished Gansey wouldn’t notice it was Ronan’s shirt that he was wearing.

Ever the diplomat, Gansey was the first to say, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Adam answered back, reaching for Ronan’s cup with a leering leprechaun printed on it, given to him by Blue as a joke. While filling it up, he asked casually, “Were you here all night?”

There was a long pause before Gansey sighed, “Unfortunately.”

Adam froze but pretended not to, “Oh.”

Before anything else could be said, Noah appeared, face wrought with grief, “He was _so loud_.”

Those words made Adam’s face burn. Gansey, who seemed to share his embarrassment, cried out, “Jesus Christ, Noah, you were gone after two minutes.”

The ghostly boy mumbled, “Two minutes too late.”

It was a testament to how exasperated Gansey was when he resorted to his kind of violence – by throwing a teaspoon at Noah.

In an incredulous voice, Adam asked, “Why didn’t you go somewhere else?”

Gansey shrugged, “I’m refused entry at 300 Fox Way while Blue is still mad at me.” As an afterthought, he added, “Though, last night is enough reason to beg for forgiveness.”

Noah chimed in, “And personally, I like my own bed.”

Adam hated how he couldn’t look either of them in the eye, “You don’t even fucking sleep.”

“Not like it’s possible with Ronan making all that noise,” Noah shot back, causing Adam to snap his mouth shut, swallowing his retaliation.

They could almost hear the seconds tick by. Then, Gansey cleared his throat and said, “Adam, don’t worry about it.”

The way Gansey ignored Noah’s baleful glare made Adam soften his indignation, “I’m sorry.”

The other boy shook his head, “It’s okay.”

“I’ll talk to Ronan about it,” Adam said anyway.

“For the love of god, yes,” Noah whined, then narrowly avoided a teabag which flew his way.

 

* * *

 

The problem was that talking to Ronan never came easy. Sure, it was easy to snark or fight, but _talking_ was an entirely different ballpark – and talking to Ronan Lynch about _the noises he made during sex_ was probably even another continent.

“I need to talk to you,” Adam said, tripping over the last word slightly.

“Sure,” Ronan answered easily, as if he wasn’t purposefully keeping their eyes trained together as he slid his hand slowly over Adam’s dick. Adam noticed how black Ronan’s pupils were even in the dark of his room.

Maybe it would have been easier if they did it at the Barns, but even on the best of days, the house felt haunted. Although Ronan still called it home, his childhood was a ghost that lingered in every corner. Perhaps they could have gone to the small room above the St. Agnes rectory, but it never seemed right when Ronan’s relationship with God was such a complicated thing- something Adam might never understand entirely. When courage finally pulled both of them together, it was understood that Ronan had an acceptance, but not so much of a reconciliation, with his faith and choosing Adam. “If God doesn’t love everyone the way they are, then I’m not sure that’s the kind of God I want to believe in,” Ronan had told him, a monumental declaration in the night. Adam himself had never believed in God- he wasn’t even so sure about love- but he knew how much weight those words carried. Despite it all, Ronan chose Adam, and that made each kiss a gift, as if he could conquer the world with those fingers tracing the knobs of his spine.

Now, Adam grunted, “Can’t exactly talk… if you keep… doing that.” Regardless, Ronan kissed his way down his chest and mouthed at his thighs. Adam clutched at the sheets when he felt the gentle flick of tongue at his cock.

“Later,” Ronan said throatily, and proceeded to swallow him whole.

“Fuck,” Adam choked out softly, his hand immediately reaching to grab onto the back of Ronan’s head, as if it was his only tether to reality. The action prompted Ronan to moan and the vibration made Adam breathless. With incredible effort, Adam lifted himself on his elbows and watched Ronan’s swollen mouth move up then down at an even pace. The boy caught his stare and lingered, sucking at the tip as if he was chasing the taste.

Adam knew Ronan enjoyed this- to take him apart entirely with only his mouth- and it took everything in him not to shove his hips upward. His muscles clenched and, detachedly, he registered Ronan’s hand clutching onto his. Adam groaned as he fell onto his back, because Ronan was now using every trick that he knew Adam liked – the ones they learned together. His warm, wet mouth moved at a slower pace, sliding to the base, almost nudging the back of his throat.

Adam could no longer take it. Hastily, he pushed at Ronan’s shoulder as a warning. Distantly, he expected Ronan to pull away, the way they always did when they first got together. But after months and an awkward conversation, they came to the conclusion that there wasn’t going to be anyone else. Objectively, they were being young and stupid, but with Cabeswater between them, they never felt _quite_ young, and they were never _that_ stupid. So, Ronan simply held onto his hips and pulled him closer. He swallowed when Adam finally came.

Falling back from his high, Adam panted and his eyelids felt heavy. Still, he pressed lazy kisses over Ronan’s throat as the other boy crawled over him.

Softly, Adam asked, “What do you want?”

“Just this,” Ronan answered, pressing Adam’s thigh between his legs, and grinded down as if in demonstration. He let out a deeply sated groan and started to move at a faster speed.

“ _F-fuck_ ,” Ronan drew out, “ _God_ … Adam, Adam,  _Adam_.”

When the words grew closer to exclamations, Adam quickly sealed their lips together. It was a lousy effort- Ronan kept pulling away to breathe, and Adam was too caught with the look on the other boy’s face as he single-mindedly chased after his own pleasure. Adam reeled his mind back to the task when Ronan’s breath carried a whine to it- a sign that he was close. Adam pressed their lips together again, biting on Ronan’s lower lip at his release.

They stayed pressed together after, breathing each other in and trading lazy kisses. Then, Ronan finally asked, “What did you want to talk about?”

Adam buried his face into Ronan’s neck, hoping this would be easier if he simply avoided eye contact, “It’s Noah and Gansey.”

Ronan’s words were laced with sleep when he answered, “What about them?”

“They told me…” Adam frowned. Maybe that was not the best way to put it. “What I’m trying to say is that we can be a little… loud.”

At the last word, Ronan moved to look at Adam properly, a bemused expression written over his face, “You mean me.”

“Both of us,” Adam answered acquiescently.

Ronan was definitely smiling now, “Parrish, I can hardly hear you even when we’re fucking.”

Adam felt his face burn and he nudged Ronan in the ribs in annoyance, “Fine, I meant you.”

Ronan asked, “Can’t they just go somewhere else?”

“That’s not fair,” Adam tilted his head to the side when the other boy started sucking at the hollow of his throat, “They live here.”

Ronan pulled back and admired his handiwork, “I won’t call what Noah’s doing _living_.”

Adam was about to give a sarcastic reply when Ronan moved to give him a filthy kiss, leaving him momentarily bewildered.

“Don’t worry,” he heard Ronan say, “I’ll be very, very quiet.”

 

* * *

 

Ronan Lynch was a man of his word.

Every sound Adam was used to hearing from him was toned down to a mere whisper. He gave nothing but labored breaths when he was pinned against the wall, and he bit on pillows when Adam was pressed inside him. It should have appeased Adam. After all, Noah and Gansey had nothing to lament over, and they got to be together in a place that felt safe to them both. Still, Adam couldn’t help but feel as if he was missing something.

It took Adam days before he finally figured out that he wanted every single unrestrained reaction Ronan could give. He missed the way his name tripped over Ronan’s tongue. He missed the groans forgotten in the midst of pleasure, and he even missed the breathless profanities.

Adam wanted it all back.

 

* * *

 

Making bets with Ronan were dangerous yet effective. Knowing that there was no other way to get him to study, Adam decided to make a bet. Naturally, Ronan won.

“I know why you did it,” Ronan panted from where he was on his hands and knees on the bed. Adam watched him swallow a moan when he canted his hips up and Adam slid in deeper.

Though he desperately wanted to move just to coax a noise out of Ronan, Adam stayed still because he felt too close to losing it. Kissing Ronan’s ear, he let out, “Yeah?”

Much to his dismay, Ronan’s voice remained low, “All the things I’m gonna do with an A in math, Parrish. Maybe I’ll become an accountant or a fucking banker. What do you think?”

The way Adam bit his ear was answer enough.

“Doesn’t matter,” Ronan’s breath was shallow as he shifted to find that sweet spot, “A promise’s a promise. You’ve got to do whatever I want you to do.”

“I always do whatever you want me to do,” which was mostly untrue.

Ronan huffed, “You never do,” which was almost true.

Adam rested his chin on Ronan’s shoulder and said, “I always try to do whatever you want me to do,” which was very true.

Ronan twisted around to look at him, “I know,” which was just as true.

Adam wondered whether it was like this for everyone. Was it normal to look into someone else’s eyes and think that they could change things like fate or raise the dead? Was it normal to think that they could stay rooted just like this for centuries and take on the world? He did not know the answer, but he liked to think it was just them.

To stop himself from letting those thoughts escape, Adam gave a quick, hard shove of his hips. He watched Ronan’s lips part, releasing nothing more than a sharp breath. Adam kept his pace fast, bare skin against skin, with the sole intention of drawing out a noise that was raw and unrestrained.

The fact that Ronan was letting him do this never stopped being a wonder to him. There was something beautiful in the way his body shifted, making his tattoo twist like a live creature. Adam couldn’t take his mind off the way Ronan was shoving back, eyes squeezed shut in effort to stop himself from making a sound or coming too soon.

Adam swore under his breath and stopped so abruptly that Ronan’s eyes snapped open, and they were clouded with confusion. In a last-ditch effort, Adam held onto Ronan’s body tightly, and shifted so they were sitting on their knees. Thanks to the pull of gravity, Adam slid even deeper.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ronan finally choked out. Just to hear it again, Adam moved his hips upwards in a rough motion, causing Ronan to drop forward, barely managing to break his fall by bracing his arm on the wall in front of him.

“Adam,” Ronan groaned loudly, “ _Adam_ , harder. Come on, I like it harder. I- _There_. There. _Right there_. Oh, fuck.”

The boy in question could barely contain his smile in gratification. Adam complied and moved in fast motions within Ronan. Their lips hovered close but never quite touching- they simply shared each other’s breaths. When Ronan started pressing his hips down, making a sharp noise behind his throat, Adam knew this wouldn’t last long.

He began to reach for Ronan, but the boy shook his head. Voice tight, Ronan told, “I want to come just like this,” and that almost pushed Adam over the edge.

“Shit,” Adam panted, and he had to pause just to rein himself back in. Ronan moaned in dismay, and began writhing in his lap, desperate for release. Adam pressed three kisses along the back of Ronan’s neck, gave three hard shoves of his hips before Ronan finally came and he followed soon after.

They pulled apart in their exhaustion, dropping heavily onto the bed, but came back together like a chemical reaction. Ronan threw a leg over Adam’s, and he moved the other boy’s hand so it was trailing down his own back. Understanding what he was asking for, Adam drew his fingers down to where Ronan was wet and used, and he thumbed at it as if marking his place.

When they heard the front door slam shut, Ronan hummed, “Not so quiet this time.”

Shaking his head, Adam said, “Maybe you should just stop.”

Ronan positively smirked, “You want me loud, Parrish?”

Adam hid his fond smile by pressing a kiss to Ronan’s forehead, “You. I just want you.”

Ronan’s face softened at that admission, but he masked it with a filthy kiss, conveying his message with tongue and teeth.

When they finally parted, Adam groaned, “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Licking at his collarbone, Ronan answered back, “I wouldn’t bet on that.”

**Author's Note:**

> The summer is turning out to be a tragedy ever since I started work, so I decided to try my hand at some filth. I hope you don't find it too horrible.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://yourladysansa.tumblr.com).


End file.
